leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Numinous J/Gar'Kor, the Void's Legion
|alttype = |damage=2 |toughness=1 |control=1 |mobility=3 |utility=1 |style= 50 |difficulty = 2 |range = melee |rangetype = 125 |ms = 340 |hp_base = 565 |hp_lvl = 87 |hp5_base = 7.78 |hp5_lvl = 0.7 |mp_base = 280.93 |mp_lvl = 36 |mp5_base = 6.325 |mp5_lvl = 0.535 |dam_base = 54.91 |dam_lvl = 3.45 |as_base = 0.648 |as_lvl = 2.2% |arm_base = 24.32 |arm_lvl = 3.5 |mr_base = 32.1 |mr_lvl = 1.25 }} Gar'Kor, the Void's Legion is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities , (re)spawn or kills an enemy champion or a large monster, it spawns a Worker clone of itself. |description2= A clone only capable of basic attacks and lasts until killed. It possesses passive abilities depending on Gar’Kor’s abilities and their cooldowns. |description3= 4 |targeting= 2500 * Worker can be commanded to move or attack (and it will automatically move to follow its attack target). ** While Gar'Kor is unable to activate its abilities, it cannot command its clone. * Worker benefits from and . * Worker's basic attacks apply on-hit effects. * Worker's basic attacks do not apply spell effects. * Worker displays its real stats to allies but displays Gar'Kor's stats to enemies. }} Gar’Kor spews digestive fluids in a target direction, dealing magic damage and reducing the target's and movement speed by 25%. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range=500 |targeting='Enzymatic Breakdown' is a colliding skill shot. |projectile=true |damagetype = magic |spelleffects=single target |spellshield=Will block the ability. }} Gar’Kor merges with a nearby piece of terrain for 8 seconds, during which it can activate Wall Shadow again at no additional cost. While merged with a wall, it is invincible but is also unable to use basic attacks, summoner spells and most abilities. Enemies are made aware of Gar'Kor's presence if it is nearby. |description2= Gar’Kor can emerge from the terrain by either activating Wall Shadow again or by using Leaping Nightmare. |description3= Gar’Kor emerges from the terrain. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 30 |costtype= mana 30 per second |range = / |targeting='Wall Shadow' is a direction-targeted ability. |additional= * Gar'Kor travels in the face of the terrain, so it won't pass through terrain unless the player circumvents the terrain. * Staying still while still merged does not consume mana. * Wall Shadow cannot interact with player-created terrain, specifically because of the lifespan of them. * Workers will follow Gar'Kor by the nearest passable path. * Enemy Nexus Obelisks will still be able to target Gar'Kor. }} Gar’Kor leaps to the target location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies when it lands and applying for 3 seconds. The range of Leaping Nightmare is doubled while Wall Shadow is active. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= / |targeting = Leaping Nightmare is a ground-targeted dash ability that deals area of effect damage. is a form of crowd-control. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Gar'Kor can still use summoner spells and item actives while it is in the air. * Leaping Nightmare's speed depends on the distance of the jump. Melee range jumps are near instantaneous while long range jumps leave Gar'Kor in the air for significantly longer. * Gar'Kor is still targetable while jumping and is considered to be on the ground for the purposes of skillshots such as and ** Crowd control effects, like and , will take effect upon landing. ** Knock-up effects like and will cancel the jump and knock Gar'Kor into the air at its current location ** Knock-back effects, like and , pulls like and , and throws like and will all cancel the jump and then complete their effects as normal. }} Workers evolve into Legionnaires, losing their passive effects but gaining the capacity of copying Gar’Kor use of basic abilities. While the Legionnaires are alive, Gar’Kor can use Pyrrhic Victory. Legionnaires last for 9 seconds. |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Gar’Kor sacrifices its Legionnaires, dealing magic damage to all enemies around them. |leveling = |range= }} | 1125 |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |spellshield=Will block the Legionnaire's explosion. }} }} Worker |damage = 40 |damagetype = Physical |range = 125 |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = 100% movement speed |control = Controlled by + Right Click |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Apply effects as a basic attack; single-target damage; pet damage; and physical damage. |protection = *Attacks are mitigated by , and . * will prevent Worker from attacking. |abilities = ;Entropic Touch While Enzymatic Breakdown is not on cooldown, basic attacks increase the Worker's for 3 seconds by , depending on how many ranks Enzymatic Breakdown has. This effect can stack up to 5 times. ;Marching Legion While Wall Shadow is active, the Worker's movement speed is increased by , depending on how many ranks Wall Shadow has. ;Horrifying Touch While Horrifying Leap is not on cooldown, basic attacks make minions and monsters for seconds, depending on how many ranks Leaping Nightmare has. The duration of the effect refreshes with further basic attacks. }} Legionnaire |damage = |damagetype = Physical |range = 125 |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = 100% movement speed |control = Controlled by + Right Click |targeting = Champion |spelleffects = Apply effects as a basic attack; single-target damage; and physical damage. |protection = *Attacks are mitigated by , and . * will prevent Worker from attacking. |abilities = ;Enzymatic Breakdown Legionnaire spews digestive fluids in a target direction, dealing magic damage. ;Wall Shadow Same effect as Gar'Kor's Wall Shadow. ;Leaping Nightmare Legionnaire leaps to the target location, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies when it lands. The range of Leaping Nightmare is doubled while Wall Shadow is active. }} Recommended Items Change Log ; now applies . *** Entropic Touch (Worker's Q passive): no longer reduces the ; now increases the Worker's in a stackable manner. ***'Essence Gorger' (Worker's W passive): **** Renamed Marching Legion. **** No longer restores to Gar'Kor while Wall Shadow isn't on cooldown; now increases the movement speed of Workers while Wall Shadow is active. *** Locusts of the Eons (Worker's E passive): **** Renamed Horrifying Touch. **** No longer reduces Gar'Kor's cooldowns; now makes minions and monsters *** Worker's no longer scale with Gar'Kor's ; now it scales with Gar'Kor's . ** Buffs *** Wall Shadow: Gar'Kor is no longer targetable while using the ability (with the exception of the enemy Nexus Obelisk). *** Hive Mind: No longer halves Gar'Kor's damage while the ability is active. *** Workers and Legionnaires are now worth less gold when killed. **'Nerfs' *** Wall Shadow: Workers will no longer blink when too far away from Gar'Kor. *** Pyrrhic Victory: Basic damage severely reduced. *** Worker: , and scalings reduced. *** Overmind Shift (Worker's R passive): removed. *** Legionnaire **** , and scalings reduced. **** No longer has Gar'Kor's . **** Basic damage of abilities reduced. **** Can't apply Enzymatic Breakdown's slow or Leaping Nightmare's nearsight. **'Other' *** Added additional information on Propagation *** Renewed recommended items. }} Comments * Used for champion creation. * Artwork is from Final Fantasy VIII boss Propagator * Other custom champion by me: Ruaidhrí, the Hungering Sentinel Category:Custom champions